Moonlight
by ZaberTheAlmighty
Summary: Jenna struggles inwardly when her heart is captured upon her first sighting of the water adept, Mia. Is there such a thing as love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first time writing anything for this site, and I hope it's met well. It was a friend of mine that convinced me to post this here, so I hope you enjoy. With further ado, I present... Moonlight.

* * *

**Entry 1**: _We saw them today, on the top of the Mercury Lighthouse. Isaac and Garet had come to stop Saturos and Menardi from lighting the beacon, but they were too late… They had some boy with them I didn't recognize, and the cleric girl we saw in Imil. I didn't mention her, did I? I didn't think much of her in the town, though I didn't really catch more than a glimpse anyway. But when I saw her atop the lighthouse, her aqua eyes lit with resolve, her turquoise hair blown back by the wind… I only felt butterflies. It's not right… girls are supposed to like boys. I know they are._

Jenna closed her diary with a sigh. She'd lost track of how many days it had been since she'd left her home in Vale, but no end was in sight. The Mercury Lighthouse had been lit, and she hoped that Isaac was okay, hoped that Mia was okay… She shuddered, shaking the thought. It was a wonder she knew the girl's name, yet she was hopelessly attached. "Dammit…" She muttered, stuffing the diary back into her pack. Even though they were coming to understand Saturos and Menardi's motives, she still didn't like the idea. It put everyone in danger. Isaac, Garet… Mia… Jenna gave a defeated sigh as the cleric's name sounded through her mind again. Resolving to clear her thoughts, she stepped outside into the cool night air.

A swift breeze met her, tossing strands of her dark hair about her face. She muttered another curse as she brushed them out of the way, stumbling awkwardly into the campground. Saturos sat idly at a low, crackling fire. First watch, she silently reminded herself. As she sat opposite of him, they barely gave each other a second glance; each knew she was going nowhere. She sighed and stared upwards, the glowing crescent moon catching her attention. But silence only brought thoughts of the turquoise-haired girl.

"They beat you," She said absently, her eyes coming down to rest on Saturos.

He gave a low growl, strongly resembling an injured cat tending to its wounds. "The beacon weakened my power."

Her heart skipped a beat. It had been a shot in the dark. Saturos hadn't spoken since he rejoined their group… That meant they had actually beaten him. "By how much?"

"Far too much," He snapped at her. When she winced at his tone, he sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Losing, even at an unfair disadvantage, does not sit well with me."

She didn't answer, turning her eyes to the fire. They were alive, and by the way it sounded, they were strong enough to hold their own. She only prayed they'd find the strength to weather the coming storm.

Jenna didn't move as she heard Menardi approach. She was hardly the kind of person that anyone wanted to look in the eyes.

"Get some rest." She said quietly to Saturos, who nodded. "The both of you," she added as she turned to face Jenna.

Jenna didn't bother to look in her direction. She gave a short nod of her head, rising to return to the safety of her tent.

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Feel free to hit that review button! I'd love to read your comments, and for those of you enjoyed it, I'll be sure to post more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like I got a review or two, hooray! I'll put this up now, and I've got to apologize for the short length. But don't worry! I'll make up for it by updating soon, promise!

* * *

**Entry 2**: _We're getting close to Venus Lighthouse. We're not exactly being discreet either, so I'm sure Isaac's group is close behind. I can still see Mia's eyes… I haven't been able to sleep without those eyes coming to me, haunting me in my dreams. I feel like I need her to be here with me… Is that wrong? I… I'm not sure about the way I feel right now. It still feels so strange, to be attracted to a stranger, much less another girl. _

_Felix wanted to talk with me tonight, so I'd better go._

She slipped her diary back into its hiding place just as Felix tapped the flaps of her tent. She called for him to come in, making sure to tuck her pack away into the far corner.

Felix ducked his head as he entered her tent, knocking his ponytail back over his shoulder as he sat down by his sister. "Are you alright, Jenna?"

She gave him a look of innocent confusion. "What do you mean?"

Felix frowned, seeming to chew his words. "Some days you seem completely absorbed in your thoughts."

Jenna's cheeks flushed slightly as she remembered just what she'd been thinking about. "I… don't know what you mean."

Felix's dark eyes locked on hers. "Is it Isaac?"

Her breath caught in her throat. How could she tell him she was thinking of the blue haired Mercury adept? "Sort of… it's their whole group."

"Oh…" This seemed to sit well with him, something Jenna was thankful for. "I understand. You're worried that they'll be hurt?" When Jenna gave a meek nod, Felix smiled and wrapped his arms around his younger sister. "They'll be fine. We'll get everything sorted out eventually."

Jenna sighed and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. The ache in her heart lessened slightly; since she'd learned her brother was still alive, his hugs meant everything to her. What would he think of her if he knew…?

"I'm here if you need me, Jenna. But we should both go to bed. We might make the Lighthouse by tomorrow." When Jenna nodded, Felix smiled and gave her a reassuring squeeze before releasing her and disappearing out into the night.

* * *

Short short short. But I'm just setting the stage right now. The later chapters are gonna be a lot longer, I swear. Updates soon. In the meantime, feel free (in other words, please!) hit that review button and let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving right along. Some more lovely reviews: an excellent pick-me-up. Thanks guys! As I promised, here's the next little bit. I have to offer another apology for the short length, if that's worth anything. They'll get longer, I swear. Anyway, with no further stalling, I really hope you like this next part.

* * *

**Entry 3**: _Felix didn't really understand, but at least he made it clear he was here for me. I don't know how I'd get by without him… I feel so detached from everyone else. The only reason I'm here is so Isaac will chase us. We need the Mars Star, and Saturos and Menardi refuse to reason with him, as Kraden keeps insisting. I mean, at least they need Sheba to get into the Jupiter Lighthouse. I can't stand it. It's all I can do to just keep walking every day. The only thing that gets me by is my thoughts of her… _

_I need to go to sleep early tonight. We're getting close to the Lighthouse._

It was hours later when Jenna roused from her bedroll. Dressed in naught but her nightgown, she stalked outside, welcoming the cool air as it enveloped her. With how much was on her mind, there was hardly a chance she would be able to sleep.

Stepping carefully with her bare feet, she slowly moved away from camp, where Saturos stood watch by the smoldering pile of lumber that used to be a fire; a sign that Menardi's watch was coming up soon.

The moon reflected in her eyes as she gazed up into the sky, nearly full. She had decided to confront her feelings right now, and whether or not she believed them.

Moments that seemed like an eternity passed as she stared into the heavens. Her thoughts of Mia were growing worse by the day, and she couldn't explain them. Yet, now she was sure that her brother would accept her, no matter what.

Jenna bit her lip as her heart throbbed in her chest. "I…" She blushed and almost looked down, embarrassed she was actually doing this. "I'm in love…" She whispered to the moon. "I'm in love with Mia."

She stood silently as her heart pounded, the enormity of what she had said setting in. But she had admitted it to the moon, and she believed herself. In the comforting glow of the moonlight, a strange warmth overtook her, tugging at the corners of her lips as she smiled. "I love you, Mia…" Jenna breathed into the wind. She imagined the cloud of her breath carried her words as the wind swept them away, taking them to her love. With a final look of longing towards the stars, she let the butterflies in her stomach carry her back to her tent.

* * *

Oh no, so short! What a shame, what a shame... But it only gets better (and longer) from here, honest. You know the drill, folks, hit that review button and let me know what you think!

Also, I'd like to let you know I might take a little longer on the next part. Part 4 is going to be horridly short, so I'll be putting 4 and 5 up together. Hope you're looking forward to it!


	4. Chapter 4

As I move into part 4, I'd like to say that I just discovered the dividing bar button. So, I'll be using that now. I really enjoyed reading the reviews you guys left, so thanks! I guess I won't waste any more time, so enjoy this little bit of filler.

* * *

**Entry 4**: _I love her. I can't wipe the grin off my face… I love her. Tomorrow, we'll light the beacon, and I can see her again. I can see everyone again. But Kraden says there's a risk in lighting the Lighthouse. I think it had something to do with the foundations being catacombs, or something… I'm having trouble thinking right now, with the way she invades my thoughts... I've never felt any feeling as wonderful as this. _

_Things could get ugly at the lighthouse, so this might be my last chance to write for a while._

She carefully closed her diary, placing it back among her special possessions. Of all things she carried with her, her diary had become the most important to her. It was her closest friend, to whom she could confide all her secrets.

Her diary and the moon, she reminded herself with a sly smile. Instead of butterflies, she'd only felt that comforting warmth ever since she'd confessed her love of the turquoise-haired girl from Imil. With no heartache wearing her down, there was a spring in her step as they proceeded to the Lighthouse.

Felix had been overjoyed to see his sister finally escape her constant sulking, and Sheba had found a new friend in the love-struck fire adept. She wasn't concerning herself with rejection; the thought hadn't even occurred to her. It hardly mattered. She was in love.

Jenna hummed a happy little tune as she prepared for bed. Tomorrow, they would light the beacon, and she would get a chance to see Mia again.

As she lay her head down on the pillow, thoughts of her love carried her to sleep.

* * *

Since this is, in fact, so horridly short, part 5 will be put up shortly. Sit tight. Also, I'd like to take this moment to ask my reviewers to please not hurt small animals while awaiting future installments (no matter how special I felt when I read it). I profusely apologize for the delay, but it should be me that is held accountable, and not household pets. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Those smaller bits just leave you begging for more, don't they? Er, what's that? They don't? They make you want to throw chairs at me? Well then, I'll quit wasting your time and let you read this part.

* * *

**Entry 5**: _It all happened so fast… I'll start at the beginning, I guess. The Lighthouse went horribly wrong. Saturos and Menardi stayed behind with Sheba to try to finish Isaac's party off. And I only caught a glimpse of Mia, however amazing a glimpse it was._

_Felix went back up to the aerie to get Sheba, telling us to go on… We fled to the ship, but without the orb, we couldn't get it to work. We watched the Lighthouse as the beacon actually tore the foundations to shreds and sent our chunk of land out to sea._

_For a while, I was really worried, but Felix and Sheba ended up on the beach. Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia had beaten Saturos and Menardi. He said they even fused into a dragon, and Isaac still beat them… They've gotten really strong, so I guess I don't have to worry anymore._

_Since then, we've been all over Weyard. We've dealt with pirates, witch doctors, Lemurians… We owe a lot of our travels to Piers. Without his ship, we'd never have gotten to the Western Sea. We're here in Contigo tonight. The Jupiter Lighthouse is looming over the night horizon as I'm writing this._

_We've heard whispers and rumors that Isaac is right on our tail. As much as I'd love to slow down, Felix would never allow it. He's become the leader of our group with Saturos and Menardi gone, and I respect his judgment. I even agree, we can't jeopardize our mission just because I want to see Mia._

_We leave at first light._

Jenna shut her book and set it on the nightstand beside the bed, a luxury she hadn't had in a long while. "Tomorrow…" She whispered. She had her hopes set that they would meet with Isaac's group at the Lighthouse. It would take the entire day to reach and scale the lighthouse, but that was plenty time for them to catch up.

Her gaze drifted up to the window, mesmerized by the gentle moonlight drifting in through the foggy glass. She noiselessly glided over to the window pane, turning the latch and lifting it up as far as it would go. Putting her hands on the windowsill for balance, she leaned outside.

A smile formed slowly on her lips as she studied the view. Contigo had few lights, so she could see far out into the churning water. A sigh of contentment escaped her throat as she lost herself in the gentle movement of the sea.

Her eyes suddenly went wide and she struggled to catch her breath. Far past the jagged rocks, a dark figure confirmed her thoughts.

Standing proud against the shadowed horizon, Isaac's ship swayed on the water.

Jenna's heart resumed beating, and her grin widened. "Mia…" She whispered. She closed the window, putting the latch back into place. Returning to her bed, she snuggled up in the covers and held them tight. "I'm here, Mia…" She mumbled as she closed her eyes. "I'm waiting."

* * *

Now how's that? Little bit longer than part 4, and I put it up on the same day, too. Despite what looks like a quick hour of typing is actually several, as a lot of work is put into these to make sure I get it right. With 5 of the 8 parts up, you can only imagine what's going to happen next! I guarantee you, now we're moving into the long chapters.

Almost forgot! Remember to hit that review button, I highly value your opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys, this is the fun part! Smooth sailing from here to the last chapter, hope you enjoy the ride. Be sure to review when you're done!

* * *

**Entry 6**: _I can barely keep my eyes open, but I have to write tonight._

_We made incredible time. It wasn't long before we'd solved the puzzles of the lighthouse and were on our way to the aerie. Isaac's party had a rough time chasing us; Garet and Mia fell victim to a cruel trap that left Isaac and Ivan alone against Karst and Agatio. _

_With only the two of them against the Proxians, Isaac and Ivan had already fallen by the time we reached them. Felix and Piers went to light the beacon while Sheba and I stayed behind to help them._

_It didn't take much psynergy to get Isaac and Ivan back on their feet, but getting Mia and Garet out of the trap was an entirely different story…_

_For the first time, I was staring deep into her aquamarine eyes and they were focused on me. We exchanged brief words; I was too nervous to say more. My knees almost buckled as she smiled at me…_

_Anyway, when we finished and made it to the aerie, we were just in time to jump in and help Felix and Piers fight off Karst and Agatio. I can't believe they'd be so rotten… At the end of the day, the beacon was lit, we had a meeting in Contigo, agreed the Mars Lighthouse should be lit, and rented another few rooms._

_I'm here sharing a room with Mia tonight… and I have to try so hard not to smile as I'm writing this. I'm finally going to get to know my love… I'm so nervous. _

Jenna quietly shut her diary, so as not to disturb Mia. As she placed it on the nightstand, her gaze trailed up to see just where the Mercury adept was.

Her face flushed as she saw her, standing by the open window and gazing intently out to sea, just as she herself had done the night before. Mia was wearing a white cotton robe that hugged her form, and her long turquoise hair was unbound and resting contently on her back.

Jenna rose from the bed and quietly walked over to the window, though she suddenly felt slightly underdressed in her nightgown and lingerie. She took the spot next to Mia, trying to stop the wild pounding of her heart. "The water's beautiful," she mumbled awkwardly. Even as the words left her mouth, they already felt inadequate.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the corners of Mia's soft lips curve into a smile. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed to wet her dry throat.

"Yes… I adore the water." Mia whispered dreamily. Jenna quickly remembered that Mia was, after all, a water adept.

"Well, we're going to be seeing a lot of it soon." Jenna gave a small sigh at the thought. "It's a long way to Prox, not to mention it's going to be cold."

The cleric giggled quietly, almost to herself. The sound made Jenna's knees weak. "I don't mind the sea," she said, turning her warm smile to the fire adept. "And I don't think you need to worry about freezing. I'm not a fire adept, so I'll be depending on blankets for warmth."

Jenna thought her knees might buckle. "We could sleep together." Her face turned a dark crimson as she realized what she had said. "I-I mean… I could keep us both warm..." She wanted to kick herself, and would have if Mia hadn't been standing right there.

But the aqua-haired adept only laughed. "I'd like that." Compassion shone in her sea green eyes as she stared into Jenna's own dark orbs.

Jenna felt like a pressure had been lifted from her shoulders, making her feel lighter than she should. She could only beam. "I think we're going to be good friends, Mia." She intentionally left out that she hoped with all her heart that they would be more than just good friends.

Mia's grin widened. "I think so too, Jenna." Her hand went to her mouth with an unexpected yawn. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. It's getting late, why don't we go to bed?" When Jenna quietly agreed, Mia walked over to the bed and untied the sash of her robe.

Jenna's jaw nearly dropped to the floor with the robe. She shook her head, ignoring her burning cheeks as she realized she was staring at another girl in her underwear.

Her gaze came up from the floor and she swallowed hard. The white strap of Mia's bra hugged the muscles of her back, toned from the hard journey she'd had. Jenna's eyes trailed a path down the smooth skin to the hem of her panties. She bit her bottom lip as she saw the way the cloth hugged her curves in all the right places. She immediately looked back up, focusing once again on Mia's back just as she turned around.

Upon seeing the obvious look of distress in the young fire adept's eyes, Mia flushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-no, it's fine," Jenna stammered. She pulled her eyes away from the cleric's taut stomach, forcing them to meet the aqua eyes she so adored.

The Mercury adept laughed nervously. "We do set out early tomorrow." Another smile graced her lips. "Maybe we should get some sleep."

Jenna nodded, turning back around to shut the window. She crawled into the big bed beside Mia just as she thought she would faint from the pounding of her heart. "Goodnight, Mia," she whispered.

The cleric stirred slightly. "Goodnight, Jenna," she whispered back.

Jenna stared at the ceiling in silence for several minutes before she dared steal a glance at the lovely aqua-haired goddess sleeping beside her.

Mia was lying turned toward her, her eyes peacefully closed. Strands of turquoise hair cascaded down her sleeping face.

Jenna nearly gasped in wonder as she took in the scene. She was almost mesmerized by the gentle, steady rise and fall of Mia's chest, hypnotized by the rhythmic sound of her breathing.

As much as she longed to stroke her face, she didn't dare for fear of waking her. Words danced hesitantly on her tongue and butterflies fluttered in her stomach until she finally made up her mind. She spoke, no louder than a breath. "I love you, Mia."

At last Jenna's weary eyelids closed and she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

You know, a lot of work goes into these. That's why I highly value the opinions of my readers, so if you've been reading without reviewing, drop me a review! I'll have the next one up soon, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay on getting this one up, but it's finally here. I won't waste words and instead let you get onto reading.

* * *

**Entry 7**: _I'm really starting to want off this boat. We've been sailing for days now, and even with the new wings on the ship, it's not any more fun than it was last time. Side trips to Magma Rock and Loho didn't help. Don't get me started on flying… I thought my stomach might turn inside out._

_Mia and I have been getting along really well, but I'm still not sure if she could ever be interested in me. I mean… even I'm not sure if loving another girl is okay…_

…_it has to be okay. Love can't be wrong… can it?_

As soon as she closed her beloved diary and tucked it away among her things, Jenna was on her way out the door. She was bundled up tightly as she greeted the cloudy night, drinking in a deep breath to fill her lungs with fresh air.

She quietly strode over to the prow of the ship, put her hands on the large wooden rail to lean on it, and let her mind wander.

What should have been a warm night was unpleasantly chilly, and it grew more so the farther north they traveled. Jenna suddenly shivered, then idly adjusted the blanket around her, igniting a flare of psynergy to add to her warmth.

The dark, churning waters held her captivated to the point that she didn't hear the soft footfalls behind her.

"It's a little late to be up, don't you think?"

A violent tremor shook her entire body and Jenna whirled around, already feeling her face flush to a deep scarlet. "Mia…" She breathed. The water adept had snuck up on her as she was lost in her thoughts. "You scared me." She mumbled, immediately looking down at the deck in embarrassment.

Mia's own cheeks reddened and she gave a nervous smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Jenna finally managed to drag her gaze from the deck of the ship to meet Mia's. "It's alright." She noticed that the cleric's hair was tangled and unkempt, an observation that made her heart skip a beat. It only served to make her more beautiful in Jenna's eyes. "I… didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I guess I just couldn't sleep either." Mia took a few small steps forward to take up the spot at Jenna's side and leaned up on the railing just as she had.

Jenna followed suit, turning back to the murky water. She ached from wanting to break the silence, yet every time words would form in her mind, the furious pounding of her heart would scare them away.

"Aren't you cold?" It was Mia that spoke, though her voice sounded distant.

"A little bit," Jenna managed. "I'm not used to the cold weather, but I do have my psynergy."

"It's funny, but I don't think anyone ever gets used to the cold. I lived in Imil all my life, and I never did." The water adept shut her eyes as she smiled. "We've come a long way from our homes."

"Yeah…" Jenna mumbled, feeling ashamed that she didn't know how to respond.

It was at that moment that the thick blanket of clouds split open, and faint, glowing moonlight drifted down onto the deck.

Both girls looked up at the same time. Jenna couldn't have said a word if she had wanted to. The moon mesmerized her, stole almost every thought from her head. But one fact was clear, and it threatened to overwhelm her. Mia was here with her, staring up at the same moon. She was together with her love under the moon, if only for a moment. If only for one, glorious moment…

As the moon slipped back behind the cover of clouds, Mia spoke, no louder than a whisper. "Jenna?"

Jenna tried desperately to steady both her breathing and her heart. "Yes, Mia?"

As their eyes met, Mia gave Jenna a smile that threatened to melt her where she stood. "Can we go to bed? I think I might freeze if I have to stay out here a moment longer."

The fire adept blushed slightly. "Of course… I didn't mean to keep you up."

Jenna pushed the door shut behind her as they came to their room. Sheba lay sleeping quietly on the far side of the room, with Jenna's bed on the right and Mia's to the left. Not exactly a luxury suite, but she was nevertheless thankful for it.

As Mia approached her bed, she stopped, and almost hesitantly turned around to face Jenna. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," Jenna said, perhaps a bit too hastily.

"I feel chilled to the bone, but I don't want you to have to heat the entire room just to keep me warm. Would you mind sharing your bed?"

"I'd love to," Jenna chirped quickly, as if she was trying to get the words out before she fainted. For what certainly wasn't the first time, the Mars adept turned as red as the fire she commanded. "I-I mean," She started, but the cleric cut her off with her laughter.

"I know, I know," She said, trying to stifle her giggling. When her laughter finally subsided, Mia turned and shed her robe, folding it and placing it among her things. Jenna quickly went to work fixing her bed in an attempt to keep her eyes where they belonged.

Soon after she lay down, she felt Mia's presence beside her. A smile tugged at her lips as she pulled the blankets up over them, letting a spark of power envelop them in gentle heat. "Goodnight, Mia." She whispered, unable to keep the grin from her face.

Mia's eyes were shut as a wave of exhaustion overtook her. "Goodnight, Jenna…" She mumbled.

After a few minutes of staring silently into space, Jenna took a moment to gently brush a strand of hair from Mia's sleeping face. "Sweet dreams, Mia…" She whispered, smiling warmly at the cleric. She finally snuggled deep into the covers and shut her eyes, letting the sound of Mia's breathing lull her to sleep.

* * *

Well, I'm not quite sure what to say. The next one's the last one, and I promise to do my best not to disappoint. In the meantime, drop me a review on the latest chapter -- I'll take it as encouragement to finish quickly and skillfully. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh lordy... It's a been a fun run, hasn't it? Some high points, some low points, etc. After seeing a rather... crude review, I must ask my fans to ignore it, and all others to know that a _good_ review comprises of valid points as to why one likes or dislikes the story. In other words, reading one chapter and declaring it sucks isn't exactly a good review. That really disappoints me... I'll waste no more time, but you can expect to hear from me again once you're done reading. Hope you enjoy the final installment of my short story, Moonlight.

* * *

**Entry 8**: _Prox was as pleasant as ever… I think it even got colder. Things are running smoothly as far as our journey's going, though now that we're finally back to walking I wonder if I was too eager to leave the ship._

_We can see Mars Lighthouse on the horizon, but it's…ominous. I didn't get this feeling from any of the other Lighthouses. Granted, none of the other Lighthouses stood at the edge of a gaping abyss… _

_It looks like our journey is almost over, one way or another. So, I've made a decision._

_I can't let this journey end without telling Mia how I feel._

_She's here in my tent tonight, watching me write. My palms are sweaty and I think I might pass out… but I have to do it._

_I just hope she'll still accept me._

"How long have you kept that journal?" Mia asked brightly, oblivious to the constant trembling of Jenna's hands as she put down the book.

The two adepts were sharing a heavily insulated tent, and it was quite a bit bigger than Jenna was used to. A necessity, she supposed, for group travel in the frigid conditions of the Northern Reaches. The sun had just set, and the two were still dressed in their travel clothes as they sat facing each other.

"Since I left Vale," Jenna replied. The young fire adept was doing her best to control her breathing. If Mia had noticed that her friend was a nervous wreck, she didn't say a word about it. "It's been a close friend of mine ever since what happened at Mercury Lighthouse."

"That was a long time ago…" The cleric blinked, and her eyes shone with genuine interest.

Jenna beamed. She was elated she had captured Mia's attention with the journal in which she had confided her feelings for the lovely water adept. "When this is all over, remind me to show you everything I wrote." Even as she finished the sentence, the idea sent a chill down her spine.

Mia slowly grinned. "I'd like that, Jenna."

Their eyes met, and Jenna swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. She turned her gaze to the ground and finally forced herself to speak. "Mia?"

"Yes, Jenna?" Mia answered. Her gentle voice soothed the fire adept's frayed nerves.

Jenna's heart was pounding madly. Her entire body shook from her anxiousness. Every fiber in the core of her body screamed at her to let her feelings out. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight.

"I love you."

Jenna's eyes snapped open in bewilderment. It was Mia that had spoken.

She looked up, and Mia's glistening turquoise eyes were staring deep into her own. In that instant, Jenna felt like the world had fallen out from under her. As if she was floating and never wanted to come back down.

Tears filled her eyes to the brim and overflowed, streaming quickly down her cheeks. "Mia… I love you too!"

No more words were wasted between the two as they fell readily into each other's arms.

Jenna felt… complete. She couldn't describe it any better than that. All this time as she pined away for the aqua haired cleric, she felt like a piece of her had been missing. A piece that, after so long, she finally had…

"Mia…?" Jenna whispered, barely moving.

"Yes, Jenna?" Mia's fingers ran idly through Jenna's dark hair as she listened closely.

"Do you mean it?"

Mia gave a tearful smile and clutched Jenna closer to her. "Of course I mean it, Jenna… I was yours the moment our eyes met on Jupiter Lighthouse."

Jenna's heart jumped, but she calmed it by pressing herself closer against Mia's shoulder. "You've been all I could think about since I saw you on Mercury Lighthouse."

"Your diary…?"

"Filled page after page with thoughts of you," She admitted. She thought she might be embarrassed, but wrapped in Mia's arms as she was, she only felt safe.

"Jenna… we still have a job to do…" The cleric whispered. The words sounded as if they pained her.

"I know, Mia."

"We can't let this get in the way…" Mia let her head rest against Jenna's, almost as if to dismiss what she'd said.

"I know… Just for tonight, then, until this is all over?"

"Jenna…"

The two held each other in tender silence. Not a single word was needed.

Jenna had never asked for this. The thought had never even occurred to her that any person could make her feel this way.

They hadn't looked for each other.

But they had found each other.

Jenna couldn't have asked for more.

The two young adepts held each other until their weariness overtook them. Still clutching at one another, they quietly fell asleep.

As they drifted to sleep, the harsh blizzard waned for just a short moment. And through the split in the haze, a single beam of moonlight shone down on the soft, pure snow.

* * *

You can go back to a normal sitting position now, give the edge of your seat a break! Ha, but seriously, did you enjoy it? Does it give you that warm feeling of contentment, that delicious sense of peace? Or perhaps you now see that all love is beautiful? And how about those last two sentences? Either way, I really hope you got something out of this.

As you can probably tell, this was written be a short story, not a long, multichapter story. Sorry about that... heh...

Anyway: If you're still reading, you probably really liked the story (or you're just curious to see what the author is ranting about). So what I would ask if that you tell your friends -- that's right, I'm not kidding, find anyone you know that you think might like this story and get them to read and review. Maybe that's selfish of me, but I'd really like to know what everyone thinks. I suppose I revel in the praise... heh.

As this conclusion comes to a conclusion (you read that right), I'll taunt all you fans with the knowledge that if I see enough of you want it, I'll get to work on a brief epilogue. In the meantime, you guys might hear from me. Maybe. So until next time, this is Zaber, your friendly neighborhood writer, signing off.


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Whew boy, did it take a while. Well, first let me say that for a while I didn't plan on writing the epilogue; I figured the story was well enough left alone. But I got inspired, no, divinely guided, to continue writing. Once I was finally able to sit down and decide once and for all that it would happen, it did.

To my fans, I hope dearly that you haven't moved on from this website, so that I might finally fulfill your wishes for an epilogue.

(Also, what is this "Uncertainty" story that's sprung up in my absense? Seems more than a bit inspired by this, if you ask me...)

So without further ado, I present, my Christmas present to you all: Moonlight's epilogue.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**Entry 9**: _I guess no one would have ever really expected it… With victory in our reach, the Wise One came to stop us, and forced us to battle a three-headed monster he'd created from my parents and Isaac's dad… how could he do something like that?_

_It was all just a mean trick. I can't begin to describe how I felt when we won, if you could call it that. Even if he'd known that Alchemy's return would revive them… _

_Flying back still wasn't any easier on my stomach than it was before, but at least it was a short trip home._

_Or at least… where home used to be. When alchemy was released, Mt. Aleph was sucked into the ground…and Vale with it._

_I was so scared that everyone was gone. I still remember how devastated I'd felt… but then, I guess none of us were really okay._

_But when we looked up and saw that everyone was okay, it didn't even matter that we'd lost our homes. Everything was okay._

_The laughing, the smiling, the crying… Even now, it all seems so surreal._

_But through it all, Mia's been right at my side. I never thought any one person could make me so happy, but she's everything I ever dreamed of and more._

_Now that Vale's gone, we need to decide what we do next, and where everyone goes from here. Mia said she needed to make sure Imil was still standing, and of course I all too eagerly offered to go with her… I'm lucky she loves me, I swear I embarrass myself too much._

_No matter what, I'm going to treasure this time I have with her._

Jenna gently closed her treasured diary with a light heart and a smile on her face. They were staying in Mia's old home during their visit, and she found the cozy little house comforting after traveling for so long. Almost like a home…

She shook the thought with a little grin, rising from the small desk at which she'd been writing. Mia was still out in town, and the fire adept, longing to write in her diary after so long without it, had opted to stay home…

Her heart fluttered and she swatted the word away in her mind, shaking her head. "Just temporary…" She mumbled. She pulled a robe from the closet, wrapped it around herself, and stepped over to the window.

A fresh burst of cold wind met her face as she lifted the pane, brushing her dark strands of hair from her face. The sun had just set, and darkness was just beginning to settle.

Jenna put her hands on the windowsill and leaned out the window, studying the town. Imil's perpetual snow covered the town like a blanket, reminding her of the white cotton robe that Mia favored. After spending a night in the snowy little town, she could see why.

She tugged her own robe tighter around her, igniting a flare of psynergy to aid her warmth as her thoughts turned to the turquoise-haired cleric. It had been a long time since the night they had confessed their feelings for one another, and yet it didn't seem that long at all.

She stared absently into town, smiling as she recalled that night, and how tenderly Mia had held her. She'd spent countless nights pining away after the beautiful water adept, but she'd never dreamed that things would turn out the way they did.

She shut her eyes, letting her mind wander further. The trip to Imil had been more pleasure than trouble, her heart rate picking up slightly as she remembered the feel of Mia's hand in hers.

A muffled giggle behind her brought her back to reality, her heart leaping into her throat. She scrambled to get back inside, trying to cover the fact she'd almost slipped and fallen out.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Jenna," Mia offered, an amused smirk tugging at her lips. The cleric was seated on the bed, observing Jenna with innocent interest.

The young fire adept's cheeks flushed, and she clumsily closed the window. "I didn't hear you come in," She mumbled, staring absently downward.

Mia gave another giggle, a soft gentle laugh that made Jenna's knees weak. "I tried not to bother you." A genuine smile touched her face, love shining in her aqua eyes.

Jenna padded over to the bed, smiling back in spite of herself. "You don't bother me, Mia." She sat down next to her, slipping her arms around her as she did so. "You never have, and you never will."

She heaved a small sigh of contentment as she felt Mia's arms encircle her and pull her close. She laid her head down on her shoulder, feeling safe in the water adept's arms.

"I'm glad, Jenna." Mia whispered, tenderly stroking Jenna's dark hair.

Jenna hummed softly, her own fingers finding their way into Mia's soft, turquoise locks. From her spot on the cleric's shoulder, she could hear her love's heart beating, a soft steady rhythm that threatened to lull her to sleep.

Just as her eyelids grew heavy, Jenna perked slightly and sat up, remembering something she'd said many nights ago. "Mia," she started, butterflies already buzzing about in her stomach, "Would you like to… read my diary now?"

Mia's eyes lit up and a wide grin stole its way across her features. "I would love that."

The fire adept swallowed in a feeble attempt to settle her stomach. "Alright," She breathed, the idea already causing nervous chuckles to escape her lips. Mia's eyes never left her as she rose and stepped over to the desk.

Jenna gently ran her fingers over the binding of her diary, worn from the weeks of travel. As she lifted it into her arms, she thought about all the emotion she'd poured into this one little book, from her initial confusion to her hopeless adoration. She thought about who she'd felt these things for, and who she was handing the book to now.

As she sat back down on the bed, Mia wrapped her arms around her again. Her warm touch washed away any doubts she still had, and she presented her diary to the water adept she so adored.

"Go ahead," Jenna said quietly. Her nerves settled, she only smiled as Mia opened the book to the first page.

Her eyes scanned quickly down the text at first, then back over again, more slowly. When she came to the first entry that mentioned her, she paused. "Oh… I remember that day…" She said dreamily. "I saw you, but I had no idea you noticed me like that."

Jenna fidgeted in embarrassment. "It just kind of… overwhelmed me. I was so confused…" Already her cheeks were growing warm.

"It's alright, Jenna," The cleric replied with a smile. "I understand." She then went back to reading, flipping the page gently, as if it were fragile. "My eyes haunted you?"

The Mars adept bit her lip. "I couldn't get them out of my mind. It wasn't a bad thing."

"You really think my eyes are beautiful?" Mia's aqua eyes locked with Jenna's, as if to help her answer.

Jenna's heart pounded madly in her chest as she stared into her love's eyes, lost in the depth of emotion behind those turquoise orbs. "Y-yes… they're lovely," she stammered.

Mia giggled, her own cheeks flushing. "I'm glad," she whispered, then went back to reading. "Oh… this entry, it's…" A smile snuck its way across her face and she bit her lip to hold back a tear. "You really love me, don't you?"

"Of course, Mia," Jenna said quietly, wrapping her arms around the cleric's waist and hugging her tight. "And if you ever doubt me… it's right there in writing." She giggled in spite of herself, laughing off her embarrassment with a stupid grin. She remembered the night she'd written that entry perfectly. It was the next entry she'd written after she'd confessed her feelings in the moonlight.

Mia joined in the laughter, wiping away the single tear she'd failed to hold back. "I'm glad… because I really love you, Jenna."

No matter how many times she heard the words, they never stopped making her heart skip, never stopped making her breathing quicken. She rested her head against Mia's arm to settle herself as she continued reading.

"This one's from the first night we spent together, isn't it?" When the fire adept nodded, Mia continued. "I remember…" She shut her eyes, thinking back. "It looks like you were more nervous than I was."

Jenna grumbled her disapproval from the safety of Mia's sleeve. "I couldn't help it... and why were you nervous?"

"I told you… I was yours when our eyes met." She paused to brush a rogue strand of sea green hair from her face. "I never said I wasn't nervous."

Remembering the countless times she'd embarrassed herself in front of the cleric, Jenna couldn't help but smile, even as her cheeks burned red. "That makes me feel better about acting like an idiot half the time…"

"I never thought any less of you," Mia said quietly as she turned the page.

She stopped at the bottom of the next page, biting her lip. Jenna took careful notice of the water adept's distress, wondering at the cause.

"I never knew flying made you so sick," She said awkwardly.

"It does. What's wrong Mia?" Jenna sat up, gently laying a hand on Mia's arm.

Mia looked up from the page, seeming to chew on her words. It was then Jenna saw the pain in the cleric's eyes. She found herself overwhelmed in empathetic sorrow.

"What do you think now? Is our love… wrong?"

The words hit Jenna like a knife, but she took a deep breath and stared back into Mia's eyes, grasping both of the cleric's hands tightly in her own.

"No… it's not. Something like this couldn't be. And even if it was, I wouldn't care. I love you Mia… that's all that matters to me."

A wave of relief washed over her as Mia's painful expression gave way to a smile. "I love you too, Jenna… you're right. That's all that matters."

Jenna sat patiently as Mia picked her diary up again and resumed reading, already knowing what part was coming next.

As Mia flipped through the final inked pages, Jenna instinctively looked down, knowing full well what she'd written. Only when she heard the book close did she look up.

She had only enough time to notice the silent tears streaming down her love's soft cheeks before the water adept's arms encircled her. She hugged Mia's waist tight, feeling tears well in her own eyes.

Jenna searched frantically for the words to say, hardly able to think clearly. "I…"

A soft 'Shh' from Mia was all that was required to quell the storm in her belly, replacing it with a sea of calm.

The two adepts sat in tender silence, neither willing to let the other go. Just as Jenna thought she might fall asleep in her love's embrace, Mia stirred, pulling back slightly.

"Mia…?" Jenna whispered, looking up into Mia's smiling face. The emotion in the cleric's eyes threatened to overwhelm her.

She succumbed to the demands of her heart, and shut her eyes as Mia's lips met hers.

It was as if the whole world had simply faded away from existence; the only thought her mind could focus on was Mia's taste coupled with the warmth of her touch.

She reached a hand up to tangle her fingers in the turquoise hair she so adored, and gave her everything into the kiss.

When the two girls finally separated, each was panting for breath.

Jenna sat as she caught her breath, content to listen to Mia do the same, until a thought struck her.

She stood, her knees wobbling even as she did so, and grasped Mia's hand. "Come on," She said as loud as her shaky voice would allow her to.

Mia rose without question and followed the fire adept out the door and into the night.

As the two adepts stole out into the dark, Jenna searched the sky. True to form, the comforting glow of the white moon lit up the night.

Jenna smiled as she laced her fingers with Mia's, placing her head on the water adept's shoulder. Warmth crept up her body despite the cold.

"The moon is really special to you, isn't it?" Mia whispered. When she felt the fire adept nod, she laughed quietly and held her tight.

Jenna lifted her head to look up once more. As she stared into the moon, Mia's arms tight around her, she became lost in thought. She thought of the past, and every night she'd spent to get here. She thought of the future, and every night she planned to stay here.

"Jenna…" Mia said quietly, seeing the stars in the adept's eyes.

"No matter what," Jenna whispered. "I'm going to cherish my time with you."

Mia raised a hand and gently cupped the dark haired girl's cheek, turning her gaze back from the sky to her face.

Jenna reached her own hand up and placed it over Mia's, staring back into the lovely aqua eyes that made her knees weak.

"I'll always cherish you too, Jenna."

The words made her heart flutter, and the blushing fire adept leaned in closer. "Really?"

Mia shut her eyes, leaning her head against Jenna's as she held her tight.

"I promise."

* * *

I certainly hope that it was worth the year long wait, folks. This charming tale of Jenna and Mia hasn't left my heart, and I hope that it remains in yours. I did my best to make this what an epilogue should be (in my own opinion at any rate), an addon to the story that just makes you feel good.

I hope that everyone who put this story on alert (I get those e-mails people, they make me smile) gets their alert and enjoys it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. And to those of you who are reading this story for the first time... you're a bit luckier than the folks who waited a year with no updates, but that's my fault.

So I wish you all Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas. This is Zaber, your friendly neighboorhood writer, signing off.

Oh, and don't forget to hit that review button!


End file.
